Hi Skool Nightmares
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Hi Skool's a nightmare. And they should know. a Night/Key story, a humorous story about how they met. Also has a mild romance. rated T for now.


~Hi Skool Nightmares~

**A/N: This is another Night/Key story, a funnier one of them as teenagers in hi skool. It's also a The Nightmare Before Christmas story because their best friend was Jack Skellington. This story will mainly be told in third person point of view, but on occasion might be seen from Jack, Night, or Key's POV. Enjoy**

**~MTHM**

**Full Story Disclaimer: Jack Skellington belongs to Tim Burton. Nightmare Johnny belongs to Jhonen Vasquez (Long live the King). And Nightmare Micah belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Can you believe it, Jack?" Nightmare Micah, or Key, as she preferred being called, asked her best friend, Jack Skellington as they walked up to Halloweentown High, the high school of their town. "We're in hi skool now!"**

**"Yes, but we're freshmen. The older kids will prey on us..."**

**"Well, if they do, I bet I could use my powers on them."**

**"Mm, well I'll be counting on it."**

**Key smiled and continued walking. "Maybe we'll make another friend."**

**"Yeah, and maybe you'll actually get a boyfriend." This elicited him a snort and a playful punch on the arm. **

**"I can get a boyfriend whenever I want to. I just don't want to."**

**"Yeah, **_**that's **_**what it is."**

**"Shut up Skellington."**

**They walked inside and looked around. Luckily, they had managed to convince the headmaster to give them the same classes. Well, except sewing class. Jack wanted no part of that. They split up to find their lockers with the promise to see each other in class.**

**~X~**

**Jack walked in and sat behind a boy who looked like Key, so he guessed this newcomer was a Nightmare creature as well. The new boy had a smirk on his face. When the teacher turned his back to the class, the Nightmare pushed his purple and black striped horns out of his face and stood on his desk, immitating what the teacher was doing. He paused however, when a shadow-skinned girl walked in, her green and black striped hair in her face and her book tightly under her arm, chewing on her handcuff-charm necklace. His mouth dropped open and his shadowed face flushed red when her pupil free green eyes met his pupil-less purple ones. Distracted by this, he tripped and fell off his desk. Key had blushed also and tripped over her own feet scrambling to her desk as the bell rang.**

**The male Nightmare creature remained on the floor, blinking.**

**"Nightmare Johnathan, I don't know what skool was like for you where you're from, but here in Halloweentown, we sit **_**in **_**our **_**desks**_**, not **_**on **_**the **_**floor**_**."**

**Nightmare Johnathan looked up and blinked. "Oh, but the floor is so comfortable."**

**The teacher glared. "I am not amused. Get in your seat."**

**"Better do what he says." Key whispered down at him. "He's supposed to be the meanest teacher."**

**Nightmare Johnathan scrambled into his seat and looked around. His gaze met Key's, and they both looked away, blushing.**

**~X~**

**Key followed Jack to his dorm room as she had already found hers. **

**"I hope I don't have a roommate." He said with a small sigh as he slid the key into the lock.**

**"Who knows."**

**When Jack opened the door, Nightmare Johnathan's head whipped up and over. "What are you doing in my room?"**

**"This is my room, too. We're going to be roommates."**

**"I don't want a roommate."**

**"Well, too bad, you've got one." Key said as she marched inside and plopped in a chair. "I'm Nightmare Micah, by the way. Just call me Key."**

**"Nightmare Johnny. Call me Night." He looked at Jack. **

**"I am Jack Skell-"**

**"Bones."**

**Jack blinked, then let out a small noise. "Bones."**

**"That name fits you." Key purred from her perch in the chair.**

**"I guess. Well, Night, I-" Suddenly, Jack was pushed out of the room, the door slammed in his face and locked. Night leaned on the door with a satisfied purr and gasped when his gaze met Key's. "Fuck! You're still in here!"**

**Key nodded and stood. She walked up to him and looked at him in the eye. Night noted with slight dismay that she was the same height as him so he couldn't intimidate her. She smiled, and when Night blushed, she pushed him out of the way and let Jack back in. Night stared at her in disbelief as she cheerfully hugged Jack goodnight and smiled down at him as she left the room. "Night Bones, night... Night."**

**"Night..." He answered feebly, feeling defeated for the first time in his life.**

**Jack sat down on his bed and laid down. "You like her."**

**"**_**What? **_**No I don't!" Night growled in protest.**

**"Uh-huh, sure you don't." Jack rolled over to face the wall.**

**"What do you know?"**

**"More than you think." Jack said as he turned off the light. "Night.'**

**Night glared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.**


End file.
